epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Segamad66/The Masked Rapper Season 1 Week 2
Welcome back to the first season of The Masked Rapper. Last time we lost The Penguin, but who will we lose on week 2? This week's theme is: NATURE So lets see those performances! The Hyena: Oh no, who is this lawnmower who is mowing down those green MCs? Boi, you know you see me packing cause I'm more hung than willow trees. I was a flower growing through the concrete jungle where I was never handed the keys, But now my top notch style's the pollen and the bad bitches are the bees. They been asking Hyena is he's a star, bitch I'm a star with extra emphasis. Such a star I been feeding off the sun like photosynthensis. Man, with how I just switched from your wack ass chilled rhymes to this hotness with no warning. Its like I broke through posers like an ozone layer and brought the global warming. The Sloth: Oh my off days, I like to go out to nature Woodlands and forestry running for acres As I arrive at the untamed, I scream my arrival With a can of gas and a sniper rifle! Chopping weeds and burning them is good for the forest And deer numbers need to be thinned out, if I’m honest People say I’m a maniac and a massive hypocrite But it’s really good fun to kill things and burn shit! The Owl: You got the caterpillar flows, I'm comin' out of a chrysalis But a fly rapper never misses a sting as a lyricist I can end heartbeats like arsenic; so no witnesses Channel the sun through my bars; it's photosynthesis You sick of this? The competition's runnin' a fever Whilst my bars are so cold I leaf them in a freezer Your verses were too simple; like a basic amoeba With my cheetah mic skills I'm going to damn these beavers The Mantis: MCs aping me, monkey see, monkey do Monkey die; like a snake, I’mma sneak under you Filling dudes with the venom when I’m spittin’ a lyric And when I die, my swansong finna ring like a signet ‘Cause you can’t seal my GOAT level raps away I’m sweeping up little fishes like a manta ray So stop dogging me, I’m pricy like mahogany Extinct you in a flash ‘cause honestly I dodon’t do apologies The Raccoon: (Beat at 0:24|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1qn95Siu70) Haven't heard? Failure ain't in my nature, so make like a tree: leave! I'm thinnin' the herd! Beat four one-note emcees; call it a semibreve! Chicks soil their pants as I broil pissants, rip the win out, root and stem! Ain't no doubt my clout's sproutin'; boutta rake in more green than Em! Step to my meadow, your ass is grass! Mow down decomposed flows, Throw 'em in compost, fertilised with a shit my anus just composed, yo! Can't rival the littest! It's survival of the fittest grittiest critter to spit heat! I'm the circle of life up in this bitch: birth fresh bars, kill verses, repeat! Another round of wonderful performances, but now lets get onto the clues. Clues: *The Hyena says 'He brings out the cold' *The Raccoon says 'One of my nicknames is a type of Aeroplane' *The Mantis says 'I made one giant story' *The Sloth says 'Read up on sloths. They're fascinating creatures' *The Owl shows another picture clue: Okay it's now down to you, the public, who do you want to get kicked out the competition? Leave the name you want to be eliminated in a single reply to my tally comment, for your vote to count. You have 3 days from when that comment is posted for it to count. That's all till the results show in a few days time. Category:Blog posts